


If We Were Vampires

by texasbelle91



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbelle91/pseuds/texasbelle91
Summary: Bethyl Songfic/Oneshot





	If We Were Vampires

Her eyes closed and her lips parted.

He felt the sting of her nails leaving loves watermark on his skin.

A small gasp in the form of his name fell from her mouth and his head fell to her shoulder.

He rolled to the side and wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips brushing the back of her neck.

She reached up and wiped away a silent tear as he held her close.

"I know this can't go on forever," she whispered into the darkness. "Likely one of us will have to spend some days alone."

His arms tightened around her.

"Maybe we'll get forty years together," he whispered back. "But one day I'll be gone or one day you'll be gone."

She turned in his arms and gently pressed her lips to his.

"If we were vampires," she smiled, "we could laugh at all the lovers and their plans."

He smiled back.

"If we were vampires and death was a joke, I wouldn't feel the need to hold your hand."

* * *

The splatter of blood, the raised gun, her weight in his arms.

He gasped for air and jumped out of the bed covered in sweat.

He rushed out of the house, hoping the night air would cool his skin and calm his heart.

_"I know this can't go on forever," she whispered into the darkness. "Likely one of us will have to spend some days alone."_

He lit his cigarette and closed his eyes, remembering the feel of her in his arms.

_"Maybe we'll get forty years together," he whispered back. "But one day I'll be gone or one day you'll be gone."_

Screaming.

That's all he heard as he ran towards the gate.

Maggie's arm clutched tight around her waist, her body crumpled on the ground.

Rick's hand on his shoulder, his eyes trying to meet his own and his voice calmer than ever.

Then he saw it.

A flash of blond.

And then they were falling to the ground.

"Maybe you are a vampire," he whispered in her ear.

She chuckled and pulled back to look him in the eye, her hands coming up to frame his face.

"If I were a vampire," she replied with a smirk. "I wouldn't feel the need to touch you."

* * *

His hand searched slow in the dark until he felt her.

Pulling her to him.

Lying skin to skin.

"We know this can't go on forever," she said. "Maybe time running out is a gift."

"If it is, I'll give you every second I can find," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "And I'll hope it isn't me who's left behind."

__

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little something I wrote. It's meant to be very vague. It is based on the song "If We Were Vampires" by Jason Isbell and the 400 Unit. I highly recommend you listen to this song after reading this and then again while reading it. It really gives you the feel of what I was going for here.
> 
> If you liked this, please leave a review.
> 
> -A


End file.
